Nicktoons: Rise of the Toybots
''Nicktoons: Rise of the Toybots ''is a crossover games for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS. And it is a remake of the original Nicktoons:Rise of the Toybots game. Gameplay Before each level you can select two characters as who you want to play as in the level. However in the special levels in which you control a Mech-Suit you can only select from the default characters. In the handheld version everyone can enter a Mech-Suit during the level when reached it. Playable characters * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Amanda Payne * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Bloom * Stella * Lincoln Loud * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Chloe Carmicheal * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Aang * Korra * Tommy Pickles * Mikey Munroe * Bunsen * Jenny XJ9 * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Harvey Beaks * Fee * Foo * Michelle Beaks * Rocko (Unlockable) (Console only) * Fanboy (Unlockable) * Otis (Unlockable) * Ginger Foultey (Unlockable) (Console only) * Rudy Tabootie (Unlockable) (Console only) * GiR (Unlockable) * Sanjay and Craig (Unlockable) (3DS only) * Bessie Higgenbottom (Unlockable) (3DS only) * Zim (Unlockable) (3DS only) * Mr. Blik (Unlockable) Enemies * Mitchell-Bots * Gavin-Bots * Carolyn-Bots * Jennifer-Bots * SpongeBob-Bots * El Tigre-Bots * Frida-Bots * Ladybug-Bots * Cat Noir-Bots * Bloom-Bots * Stella-Bots * Lincoln-Bots * Danny Phantom-Bots * Sam Manson-Bots * Timmy-Bots * Jimmy-Bots * Dudley-Bots * Kitty-Bots * Leonardo-Bots * Donatello-Bots * Raphael-Bots * Michelangelo-Bots * Jenny-Bots * CatDog-Bots * Daggett-Bots * Norbert-Bots * Harvey Beaks-Bots * Aang-Bots * Korra-Bots * Mikey-Bots * Bunsen Bots * Mr. Huggles * Exo-Huggles 3000 * Chumbots Non-playable characters * Chadbot * Goofy * Chloé Bourgeois * Dr. Alexander Payne * Fairies * Murfy Levels * Raleighopolis * Bikini Bottom * Factory, Zone 1 * Factory, Zone 2 * Petropolis * Factory, Zone 3 * Factory, Zone 4 * Fairy World * Professor's Lair Master Models * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Amanda Payne * SpongeBob SquarPants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Bloom * Stella * Lincoln Loud * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmicheal * Poof * Vicky * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Tak * Stimpy Cat * Jenny XJ9 * Brad Carbunkle * GIR * Dib * Aang * Sokka * Korra * Mr. Blik * Angelica (All Grown Up) * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) * Tuesday X * Truman X * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Otis * Abby * Rudy Tabootie * Snap * Penny Sanchez * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Ickis * Krumm * Ginger Foultey * Dodie Bishop * Arnold * Helga * Doug * Porkchop * Otis * Eliza Thornberrys * Darwin Thornberrys * Donnie Thornberrys * Bessie Higgenbottom * Happy Higgenbottom * Henry and June * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Sheen Estevez (Planet Sheen) * Buhdeuce * SwaySway * Robot * Monster * Ansi Mollina * Olly Timbers * Pig * Banana Bosses * Marquessa * Genola * Professor Calamitous (Final Boss) Gallery File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-Xbox-One.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-PS4.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-Wii-U.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-(2017).png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-3DS.png Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2017 video games Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Doug Category:Rugrats Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Hey Arnold! Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Catdog Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Rocket power Category:As Told by Ginger Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Invader Zim Category:ChalkZone Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:All Grown Up Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Danny Phantom Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Catscratch Category:The X's Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:The Mighty B! Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Planet Sheen Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Monster High Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Ever After High Category:Breadwinners Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:The Loud House Category:Winx Club Category:Regal Academy Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Power Rangers Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 2DS XL Category:Wii U